


There's Not A Net You Couldn't Slip Through

by Pluppelina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 20 year old Sherlock, Blow Job, CCTV, Exhibitionism, Implied Incest, M/M, trying to manipulate his older brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluppelina/pseuds/Pluppelina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock sucks the cock of his drug dealer, it isn't about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Not A Net You Couldn't Slip Through

When Sherlock sucks the cock of his drug dealer in a filthy back alley, it’s not for the sake of the dealer. It isn’t even for the sake of the drug. Rather, it’s for the sake of the CCTV camera turned towards them, almost as if by chance, but not quite almost enough to be convincing. He knows that he’s being watched because the cameras have been turning to follow him ever since he left home, and it wouldn’t surprise him if Mycroft has put himself in charge of inner London security only so that he’d be able to keep an eye on him, and Sherlock intends to give him his money’s worth.

There’s no denying that it turns him on, this, and again that hasn’t got a thing to do with the man up against the wall. The cock in his mouth is passable enough; thick and shorter than average, like the one he glimpsed that one time Mycroft wasn’t quite quick enough to pull the shower curtain on him. The body, though... The body is far from desirable. Too scrawny, like all the other addicts in these parts. No, what gets him off is the knowledge that Mycroft surely has his own prick out right now, rubbing one out to the sight of his little brother on his knees. That they’re attracted to one another is hardly a secret, but Mycroft, a young politician on the rise, worries far too much about what mummy, queen and country would say if they found out to give in to his desires - yet, that is.

Since there is a lot at stake, Sherlock does his best to put on as good a show as he’s able to, which means that he closes his eyes and paints himself another picture than the one before him. His mind replaces sharp hip bones and taut muscles with soft curves and a bit of flab, with stretch marks that most certainly only exist inside of his head but that make him all the more aroused none the less; all he wants is Mycroft, Mycroft exactly the way he is and always has been. Once the dealer has come, Sherlock sits back against the wall himself, looks the camera in the eye and brings himself off while moaning his brother’s name. Let’s see if that won’t make him pick up his phone when Sherlock texts him.


End file.
